


Ashes, ashes

by buttpatrol



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Altered Mental States, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Confusion, Dark Comedy, Dissociation, Formatting Hell, Gen, Lost in space - Freeform, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Psychological Horror, Screenplay/Script Format, The least beta read thing ever, This is Technically a fic, Transcribed, Unconventional Format, even though it is image heavy, how could dare I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttpatrol/pseuds/buttpatrol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU post "Do No Harm". Eiffel stays on the Hephaestus with Hera, waiting for the other to send back help. He waits a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes, ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write and painful to try and figure out how to post without losing my formatting shenanigans. This ended up being my inelegant solution. If you are having trouble reading it, I will try to have a Google doc version up within the next 24 hours. All the warnings. Gaze upon them. I don't usually write darker fic and I have no idea how to feel about this.
> 
> Also I usually do stealth edits for grammar mistakes as I notice after a fic goes up, but this one is probably remain as is. How could dare I, I know.
> 
> For Tempest Freak, who request Eiffel or Minkowski with mental instability and Hera's frustration at her lack of ability to help, Happy Holidays. I am sorry that this fic turned out a little wierd

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is normally were I'd cite my pop culture reference, but there is too many this time around. Curse you Doug. I tried to it ambiguous how much was Doug, and how much was side effects of Decima and or The Star, but I don't know if I succeeded


End file.
